Pedazo de Cielo
by YYaguaramay
Summary: Star!John (AU) A sus 10 años de edad, y con un raspón en su mejilla derecha, Sherlock le pide al cielo un amigo. Lo que no sabe, es que el cielo le ha escuchado. (JohnLock/Slash muy leve.)


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es mi 3er fanfic y el primero de esta categoría.**_

**_Llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin escribir..._**

**_Es un AU de Star!John, como pueden ver en el summary. Me pareció buena idea escribir al respecto._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_(Sherlock no me pertenece, naturalmente. Esta versión de Sherlock Holmes [Basada en las obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle] les pertenece a Steven Moffat y a Mark Gattis) _**

* * *

A los 6 años de edad, Sherlock mira al cielo lleno de estrellas contando con inocencia de una en una perdiendose al llegar al 10 y volviendolo a intentar. Pasa sus manos por el achocolatado pelaje de su perro y todo simplemente deja de importar.

–Sherlock, es hora de cenar —Dice Mycroft desde el umbral de la puerta.

Sherlock no responde, como de costumbre, y vuelve a perderse en el cielo, que por alguna razón no puede dejar de mirar.

* * *

A sus 8 años de edad, Sherlock se encierra en su cuarto y llora en silencio. Su cuerpo se estremece y su pecho se contrae.  
Barbarroja se ha ido y ya no sabe que pensar.  
Una vez más Sherlock vuelve a su ventana y se pregunta dónde está Barbarroja ahora.  
Las estrellas titilan con tristeza, o al menos eso es lo que Sherlock cree ver.

* * *

A sus 10 años de edad, y con un raspón en su mejilla derecha, Sherlock le pide al cielo un amigo.  
Los niños son crueles. Envidiosos. Y a Sherlock le duele aún si no lo demuestra.  
Mycroft es su confidente pero ya no cuenta. Se ha ido a una universidad de prestigio cuyo nombre no puede recordar. Mycroft le ha prometido, le ha jurado, que volvería por el.

Sherlock se pregunta si aún mantendrá esa promesa.

* * *

A los 12 años de edad, Sherlock escapa por primera vez de su casa.  
Una vez todos realizaron la ausencia de Mycroft, comenzaron a exigir de Sherlock aquello que el mayor no pudo cumplir. Cosas escazas e insignificanes.

Y eso Sherlock no puede aguantarlo.

Corre de la casa a un bosque cercano, y en un arrollo con vista al cielo, se pregunta qué pasaría ahora, si volvería o no.  
Es entonces cuando una presencia, callada y desnuda, lo saca de sus cavilaciones, haciendolo enrojecer.

–¿Puedes verme? —Dice el niño, aparentemente de su edad. Su piel es dorada, sus cabellos, su sobretodo.

_Inusual_, piensa Sherlock. _Interesante._

Sherlock mira al niño intrigado. Se acerca a él alzando una mano, haciendo el amago de tocarlo. Sus manos fueron besadas por calor y el dorado niño se aleja de inmediato. Sherlock se confunde.

–Quema. —Responde el niño ante la confusión del otro.– Deberías saber que las estrellas son hechas de gas y fuego. He visto que les enseñan eso aquí.

–Tú no estas prendido en llamas.

El niño se encoge los hombros.

–Los conocimientos sobre el sistema solar no me son de importancia.— Dice Sherlock sin más.

Ambos niños rieron.

–Mi nombre es John, o al menos eso recuerdo. —Dice el niño de piel dorada.– Soy una estrella.

–Sherlock Holmes.

–Lo sé.

* * *

Meses después, a los 13 años de edad, Sherlock y John se hacen amigos desde aquella noche en el arrollo.  
Ambos niños se ven de noche y comienzan a contarse las anécdotas del día a día. Bueno, es Sherlock quien cuenta a John mientras que este simplemente sonríe de forma amigable.

Sherlock no puede dejar de observar a John y preguntarse si es real o no.  
Él piensa que es suertudo, pues cree que no muchos tienen la fortuna de tener a un amigo literalmente caído del cielo.

A veces Sherlock se pregunta qué es lo que hace John durante el día.

John nunca dice nada.

* * *

A los 14 años de edad, Sherlock se comienza a acostubrar a estar con John y se pregunta qué es el amor una noche recostados en una baja colina con vista al cielo.

–John...

–¿Qué?

–¿Sabes qué es el amor?

El color dorado de las mejillas de John se intensifica.

–¿A qué viene eso, Sherlock?

–Curiosidad científica. —Responde el aludido sin más, en un tono plano.

–Yo soy sólo una estrella Sherlock. —Responde John.– He visto a muchas personas desde arriba. Chicos diciendole a las chicas mientras me miran que me bajarían del cielo ellos mismos y que me entregarian en sus manos. Nunca entendí a qué se referían, pero debo decir que fue un poco perturbador.

Sherlock ríe entre dientes y John sigue mirando hacia arriba.

–Supongo que el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito. Al menos lo suficiente como para decir esa clase de tonterías sin saber lo que implica. Intentar dar lo imposible por esa persona... ¿E-Entiendes...? –Tartamudea, esperado haberse explicado lo suficiente.

Sherlock mira a John de perfil con su sonrisa aún en el rostro. Por alguna razón su corazón late rápido. Mira al cielo.

–Bajaría todas las estrellas de este cielo por ti, John.

–No es gracioso, Sherlock.

Ambos sonrien, casi sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

A los 15 años el pecho de Sherlock dolía al estar con John.  
Su conclusión más lógica era que se había enamorado, y era doloroso pues hasta el momento ninguno de los dos se había tocado de ninguna manera. Ni un abrazo. Ni una tomada de manos. Nada.

Es entonces que Sherlock le pide a John que cierre los ojos, pensando que tal vez el resultado sea distinto.  
Sherlock toma la iniciativa y se acerca a los labios de John. El calor le envuelve la cara como aquella vez que intentó tocarlo con los dedos. John se tensa e intenta apartarse, pero Sherlock se lo impide sin llegar a tocarlo.

–No abras tus ojos John.

–Sherlock... -John siente miedo. No de Sherlock. No de su cercanía. Si no de lo que pueda pasar.- Lo que sea que estes haciendo...

–¿Qué?

–Para.

Sherlock titubea, empieza a sentirse inseguro, sin embargo necesita saber. No se aparta.

–John, ¿Que sientes por mi?

John se congela y no sabe que decir.  
Sherlock se lo pregunta una vez más y antes de que su mano tome el antebrazo de John, este responde:

–No lo sé, Sherlock.

Sherlock tampoco sabe cómo sentirse en ése momento y se aleja.  
Ninguno de los dos se mira a la cara ni dicen nada al respecto.  
A la noche siguiente a esa tampoco.

* * *

Las cosas siguen su normalidad hasta el día en que Sherlock cumple sus 16 años. John y el se juntan en la colina y miran al cielo.

–¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí John?

John abre sus ojos como platos. Nunca había sido cuestionado al respecto.

–No lo sé, Sherlock –Dice con nerviosismo.

–No mientas.— Suelta Sherlock cortante. – El día en que nos conocimos dijiste que me conocías.

–No pensé que lo recordases... —Murmura suavemente, casi inaudible.

–Nunca lo olvidaré, John.

El sentimiento cálido se extiende por el pecho de John.

–Nunca dices nada de ti John. Me confundes. Hay veces en las que pienso inclusive que no existes. Y duele. –Confiesa Sherlock con el corazón en la mano. Su cara se mantiene impasible, más en sus ojos se deslumbra dolor. Un dolor que John comienza a sentir propio al escuchar su voz teñida de seriedad.

Pues ¿Cómo decirle que moría todos los días cuando el astro rey se posaba en el punto más alto del cielo?  
¿Cómo decirle que él mismo le ha rogado a la luna por acompañar al chico que pedía un amigo al cielo?  
¿Cómo decirle que siempre ha velado y ha sido su vigía durante años en las noches que no estaban juntos?

Cómo decirle que le había añorado incluso antes de haber bajado él mismo.

-No importa, John. –Dice Sherlock con desgano.- Buenas noches.

John no responde. No puede.

* * *

John y Sherlock dejan de hablarse definitivamente el día en el que Sherlock está a 2 meses de cumplir los 18.

Sherlock, en un acto de rebeldía, toma sus cosas y se va al gran Londres sin siquiera mirar atrás.

John siempre lo espera en el arrollo todas las noches.

Y Sherlock mira hacia arriba pidiendo silenciosas disculpas.

* * *

A sus 24 años, Sherlock se hace Detective Consultor.

Tiene su licenciatura en química, y en el exterior las cosas parecen estar bien con él.

Frío, calculador y extravagante como el sólo.

Sin embargo, cuando nadie lo ve, se refugia en las drogas opiaceas esperando ver la sonrisa de John una vez más.

Pues hasta la fecha, Sherlock no termina de convencerse de que él fuera real.

Es entonces cuando llora, de la forma bruta, desconsoladamente.

El efecto del alucinógeno hace que caiga al suelo. Siente como sus labios son tocados, o bueno, no lo sabe. El toque fue suave como una caricia, y efímero como _una estrella fugaz._

Sherlock sólo quiere olvidar. Aunque hay cosas que no se olvidan.

* * *

Sherlock llega a los 35 años de edad.

Se ha cambiado de departamentos constantemente y ahora comienza a estabilizarse.

Sin embargo este constante movimiento le ha hecho considerar la idea de buscar un compañero de piso, pero la ha desechado de inmediato.

Hasta la fecha, no ha encontrado a nadie consigo.

Estas cosas le han dejado de importar hace mucho.

Es una tarde, en un caso especialmente complicado, donde él va a St. Barts.

Analiza con cuidado la sangre de la víctima y comienza sus estudios.

-No es como en mis tiempos. –Dice una voz, sacandolo de su concentración. No por su presencia, pues lo hubiera desechado de inmediato.

_Pero ésa voz..._

Lo mira, y es entonces cuando lo observa.

Casi no puede creerlo y reprime una sonrisa.

_-¿Afganistán o Irak?_


End file.
